


Marriage

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The Doctor visits one of his favorite planets with Missy and the Master for a romantic trip.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> We deserved this. I needed it. But that's what fanfic is for! I've been in love with Doctor/Master since I got into the show with Ten's arc, and then, Missy being an incarnate of the Master with Twelve/Missy but also Twelve/Master, and THEN Missy/Master were being super suggestive in the show and I know that outside the episode it would be a paradox or something for them to get together BUT WHATEVER ahhhhh. It's all so good. Thoughts/comments welcomed!

 

015\. Marriage

*

Lakeworld has existed for an unidentified amount of time, and perhaps longer than the Doctor lived.

It's hauntingly and outrageously beautiful, overspread all on its surface with those shimmering, crystal-turquoise waters that never seem too hot or too cold. He's always come alone to admire the stillness and wondrous serenity of its natural formation. Maybe _change_ might be necessary for his immediate future.

Missy sniffs delicately, twirling her black-lace parasol situated on her shoulder between her fingers, regarding the water with a faint wariness.

"This is where you wish to propose to me…?"

" _And_ me?" the Master speaks up from next to her on the gondola, his blond, cropped hair tousled in the sea-breeze, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would chose something less pleasant? I know you lot strive for _chaos—_ "

"You're so _boring_ , love," Missy says, yawning loudly into a hand and furtively smiling when the Doctor gives her an old man scowl, dragging their row-oar through the planet's water.

" _How's this for BORING?_!" the Doctor proclaims, chucking the gigantic, wooden oar into the air.

Missy rolls her eyes, and the Master jerks to his feet. He stares in a mixture of awe and outrage at their smug-faced lover. "You're _mad_ ," the Master says, beginning to grin, leaning over to clutch at the Doctor's jacket, "and that's _my_ department."

"We can share it on occasion," the Doctor murmurs, breathing in against the Master's lips.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
